Girl Meets The Next Chapter
by abbey.luvv
Summary: The group just graduates high school. Entering a new world, the real world. They believe they are ready for the unexpected...but are they really. Farkle is no longer heartbroken from Smackle leaving, Maya is confident she will finally have a chance with Josh, and Riley and Lucas are happily together. So what could possibly go wrong if they have everything figured out?
1. Reunited at Rehearsal

Chapter 1

 **A/N: Okay so this is my first ever fan fic so please don't be that rude. The ships are Rucas and Joshaya. Farkle is single since Smackle moved away and Zay doesn't really have a character yet. I will not stray from Rucas but possibly Joshaya. I am completely open to your ideas so let me know, I will consider all ideas on what you might want to happen, Zay's character, Farkle's love life and so on. And I 100% want your guys' advice.**

It's finally Graduation day! They finally made it and everyone couldn't be happier! They have all been through some rough times, but it's all behind them and now they are really for what comes next.

 **Report to school for practice: 8 a.m.** Riley groans as she looks at the text that woke her up, and without even thinking, ready to go back to sleep, she closes messages only to see her boyfriend's green eyes from her lock screen looking at her. With this gentle reminder she jumps out of bed to get ready and look her best. Riley just couldn't wait to see Lucas in only an hour, it had felt like it's been years since she last saw him. The thought of seeing him brought a smile to her face as she rushes to get ready.

Riley gets there early, as usual, since her dad, who "just happens" to be in charge of Graduation. Getting bored Riley starts walking around looking to find Maya, who however is running late as expected. Pulling out her phone, Riley decides to call her best friend.

 _"Peaches where the hell are you?! You are supposed to be at school for rehearsal!"_ Riley exclaims into her phone when it stops ringing as an indication that Maya had answered.

* * *

Maya lets out a desperate sigh as she listens to her best friend yell at her over the phone as she stands at the crowded subway station awaiting her train. When Riley finally shuts up, Maya replies with an irritated yet sarcastic tone, _"Don't worry Riles, I'm on my ways. Ranger Rick just got to the train late. So, I missed the train because of your stupid Huckleberry…come to think of it you should be yelling at him."_

Lucas had been standing next to Maya in a tired daze but is instantly snapped out of it by her annoying nicknames for him. "What!" he yells standing there with his arms crossed, _"It's not my fault I was tired! I just got back from Texas at like 3 a.m."_

* * *

Riley giggles at her boyfriend's outburst and was glad that the phone was on speaker so that she could talk to him. _"Don't worry babe, I'm not mad at you. I'm just excited to see you, you left right after exams which was like three weeks ago!"_ Riley declares with excited ment just beaming from her sweet voice.

Just then Farkle comes strolling over texting someone, probably Smackle who had moved to Vermont earlier this year. Farkle looks up as he approaches Riley, "Riley, are they almost here, Hambone is starting to get real mad. He just wants to start already." He asks her with intent.

Riley quickly says a goodbye before hanging up her phone and returning her attention to the boy in front of her. Over the years Farkle had grown quite a bit taller, making him even more lanky despite the fact that he had become quite strong. He now styled his sandy hair into a quiff. Truthfully he had grown to be quite the attractive young man.

With a big smile Riley fastly responds, "Hey Farkle! Don't worry, I was just talking to them and they said they'll be here in a little. They just got off the subway." Farkle simply replying with a small nod.

She couldn't keep it in anymore she just had to say it and Farkle was a great person to say it to.

"Gosh! I just can't wait to see Lucas! It feels like it has been forever!"

This time he viciously nods in agreement. "I can't wait for you to see him! I can't take anymore of your complaining."

Suddenly they both burst out laughing, taking a minute to put themselves back together. Farkle then smiles. "Well I'll go tell you dad. Bye Riles." he softly says with a quick chuckle before heading off toward the football field.

With a quick glance at her phone, Riley looks at the time **7:59**. She locks her screen right as it turns to **8:00** , sighing she prays that Lucas and Maya get her soon.

* * *

Maya and Lucas rush off the train onto the platform just a block from Abigail Adams High. They sprint out of the station, up a flight of stairs, down the street, and around the corner. She couldn't take anymore of it she had to breath, so as they get to the front entrance of the school she stops.

It takes a minute for Lucas to realize that Maya is no longer trailing behind him. He turns to see her not far behind him bent over with her hands on her knees. "Hurry up Maya!" he shouts, "We are gonna be even more late, and I don't want Riley mad at me when I just got back!"

Slowly, Maya stands up crossing her arm and stopping her foot as if she were a five year old about to have a tantrum. "It's not my fault I'm not as athletic as you Hop Along!" She shouts back angrily, "Plus, you and your dancing princess sunshine talked literally EVERYDAY that you were in Texas!"

With that Lucas rolls his eyes done with her bull shit. He walks over to Maya and he can see in her eyes the joy from knowing he finally broke. That's when he decides that he wasn't going to give her that satisfaction. So instead, Lucas picks her up, throws her over his shoulder and marches to the football field.

* * *

Lucas puts Maya down as they walk onto the football field where all their classmates await them. But to be 100% honest there was only one student Lucas actually cared to see and was looking for.

Riley looks at her phone anxiously, **8:20**. They were almost thirty minutes late. Her knee shaking nervously as the whole class waited for the last two students to arrive. Farkle starts to nudge her shoulder, she looks up only to her best friend and boyfriend walking toward the students.

There isn't a second hesitation as she bursts out of her seat. She runs straight into Lucas' open arms as she jumps up wrapping her legs around his waist holding him as close to her as possible. Riley feels his strong, warm arms around her as he holds just as close.

Maya coughs breaking the comfortable gaze Riley and Lucas were in. Riley lifts her head from Lucas' chest to look at her best friend then says, "I thought you guys would never make it!" Lucas chuckles and whispers in her ear while still holding her up "I wouldn't miss it for the world Princess."

Maya isn't sure what Lucas said so the girl he was holding that brought that giant smile to her face but honestly she didn't want to know. She just smiles and greets the Farkle that just walked to her side "Hey Fark, sorry we kept everyone waiting. But let's get this show on the road so we can leave this place for good." With that everyone laughs, Maya and Farkle walk to their seats, Riley bends down slowly kissing Lucas before jumping down.

She turns to him with the same beaming smile he loved and missed before softly saying "I missed you Lucas."

Lucas can't help but smile when she smiles, but he has never cared. "I missed you to Ri. I really missed you." he says then looks at Maya glaring at them before turning back to Riley "But we should probably go over there before Shortstack kills us."

Riley giggles then turns walking hand in hand with Lucas back to their spots among the young men and women who were once their classmates. Both smiling and both happy beyond compare.

 **A/N: So, I hoped everyone liked the first chapter and remember to leave me advice! =)**


	2. Everything Comes Together With Hope

Chapter 2

 **A/N: You guys are all so nice, your comments made me so happy. I had waited a while to do this chapter while waiting for reviews from you guys. So, I will definitely add some Farkle romance and keep with Joshaya per request. This chapter will have a strong focus on Maya. Hope you enjoy!**

Rehearsal had seemed to go on for hours and it was the real thing, this was it, the last time they all would be at the same school, the last time Mr. Matthews would be their teacher, and the last time they will all be Abigail Adams Patriots.

It was 10:00 in the morning, Mr. Matthews walked up to the podium as everyone sat down from their standing positions they had had assumed for the national anthem. He looked out at the crowds of families and then to his four favorite students in the front row. He couldn't believe that his baby girls and their friends were gonna be off for college in less than two months.

With a sigh Corey begins to speak, "I would like to welcome you all to the Class of 2020's graduation and without further ado I would like to present the graduates!"

There is a loud applause he takes a deep breath and reads off the names of all his past students. He gets to the last four and he can feel the tears burning the back of his eyes, 'Corey! Snap out of it! You need to be strong!' he thinks to himself then begins:

"Mr. Lucas Friar, Boston University, study of medicine." Mr. Matthews announces into to the microphone. With that Lucas stands up walks onto stage, gives his teacher a hug before shaking his had for a picture.

"Mr. Farkle Minkus, Yale University, study of physical sciences." Now it's Farkle's turn to walk onto the stage and pose for a picture. As Farkle give Corey a hug he whispers, "I'm gonna miss you Hambone." When Farkle let's go Corey finds it harder and harder to hold the tears in.

Corey looks at the next card and and can tell he might lose it now. "Ms. Maya Hart, Chicago Art Institute, study of art history." He looks to the small, beautiful young women approaching him, he feels tears trickle down his face. Maya gives her main father figure a sincere smile. Quietly stating "Come on Matthews it's not like I'll be gone forever." With quick picture and a long ug she returns to her seat.

Finally, the one he dread the most to say has come. He looks down at his gorgeous daughter, the tears coming faster. "Ms. Riley Matthews, Boston University, study of teaching." his voice cracks as he said it and he knows he's going down. Riley practically jumps out of her seat as she runs up crying to give her father a hug. A sentimental "Aww!" echos through the field as they stand there holding each other. Reluctantly they release to take the picture and she goes to sit down after one last hug both of them still crying.

Corey looks down trying to put himself back together before he begins again. "I have watched these fine kids grow and become wonderful young men and women. Letting them go will be hard since one of them is my daughter and another one I will always see as a daughter. They have taken the world in their hands and I believe they are ready to make it their own." He swallowed a sob before continuing. "I can't wait to see what they make of it, as an artist, veterinarian, teacher to the next generation, and even the next Einstein plus so much more. So, now I would like to present to you this year's Valedictorian: Mr. Lucas Friar!"

With that, Corey was done and the floor was Lucas'.

Lucas walks on to stage and takes a deep breathe before he begins. "My name is Lucas Friar and I am honored to be my class's Valedictorian. When I first moved to New York I was a lot different and I missed my home. Back in Texas I was always causing fights I was even expelled for a year. When my dad got transferred I didn't believe I was capable of a new star."

He looks down at his feet in shame before finishing and locking eyes with Riley. "I remember I was on the subway heading to my new school, dreading it. When all of a sudden a random blood girl comes up to me saying a bunch of stuff I wasn't even sure what was coming out of her mouth. As fast as she had appeared she had disappeared, so I started looking around to find her. Right as I did a bubbly brunette came falling onto my lap, she looked about my age and that is how I met not only one of my best friends but also the love of my life."

Riley had a big cheesy smile on her face but she didn't care as she listened to Lucas finish his speech. "The brunette's father happened to be my teacher and one of the best I will ever have. I learned so much from his class, well except what happen in Belgium 1831." Lucas pauses as people laugh at his statement then continues, "In that class the most important thing I learned was the secret of life, people change people. Those girls I met on the subway and their friend, a weird super genius kid who instantly became my friend, changed me for the good. So, I will always remember these times and what Mr. Matthews has taught me till the day I die."

With that final statement an applause fills the stadium and the students all through their caps in the air.

Lucas quickly walks off the stage to where Riley, Maya, and Farkle all awaited him. When he arrives they all wrap their arms around him in a giant hug. Only to let go after Lucas let's out a coked "I can't breathe guys!" They release him just before they burst out laughing. He wraps his arm around Riley placing a soft kiss on her forehead as they all walk to their cars to go the Matthews' apartment where they would then meet their families.

* * *

They walk into the apartment only to see Katy holding a cake, surrounded by their families. Riley's uncles, aunt, and grandparents were there, along with Lucas' parents and Pappy Joe. Both of Farkle's parents were there and so was Maya's mother, stepfather (who is also Riley's "uncle") and Gammy Hart.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" they yell at the recently graduated group.

Maya runs right up to here mom and Shawn, wrapping her small arms around their waists, holding them tight. Katy softly chuckles before handing the cake in her hands to Farkle then returning her daughter's jug. "I'm so proud of you baby girl! I knew you could do it!" she says in a caring, motherly tone.

Maya feels the cold tears running down her cheeks as she looks up to Shawn. "Um… Dad I know what I want for graduation." she says nervously and everyone starts to listen in to what the petite 17 year old has to say. "Umm… do you think… I mean is there a chance… I don't know… that you could umm… adopt me?" when she finally get's it off her chest she has so much hope.

Everyone stares waiting for Shawn's response as he takes in Maya's request. Out of nowhere a giant smile forms on his face as he pulls her in before saying with so much joy "I thought you'd never ask!" Kissing her forehead he let's Maya go and then turns to Katy picking her up in a big kiss.

Tears are streaming down Riley's face as she wraps her arms around her best friend. Soon after she let's go Riley's Uncle Josh walks up to the girls. With a sheepish smile he looks to Maya. "Congratulations Maya. Umm… I know this won't top what just happened but I was wondering if now that you're out of high school, if you would possi-"

Maya cuts him off, a big cheeky grin on her face. "Yes!" she yells before running and jumping into his arms. This was the best day of her life. She finally got out of high school and away from Matthews as a teacher. Shawn said he would adopt her, and now Josh was holding her in the way she had always wanted him to. Even though she knew in two months she would be leaving to Chicago, luckily Josh had just transferred to North Western three years ago, she was happier now than she had ever been.

Maya holds on to Josh as long as she can just to make sure this was all real. She finally pulls away from Josh and starts to look around for Riley, this was definitely a bay window moment. Maya spies Riley over talking to her Aunt Morgan, who to Maya's belief Riley is most like (save Corey of course). She runs up to Riley and grabs her hand, "Bay window now! Bay window right now!"

Riley is shocked by Maya's joyful outburst, but doesn't find it. As Maya drags Riley to her room she turns back to her Aunt and simply mouths " _SORRY!"_

* * *

Riley stumbles through over the threshold and into her bedroom. She looks over to her best friend, like Farkle, Maya had also changed quite a bit. They all had. Her natural wavy hair was always that, never straightened or curled, and she had died a good amount of the underneath a dark purple. She hadn't grown much, still about five foot, but wore super tall heels to try and hide it. Her thick curvy frame had filled the rest of the way out and her styled became even more rocker. With most of her clothes stained with paint it fit her even more. Today she wore a black, leather skater dress with a paint splattered and ripped jean jacket over it. Maya's shoe choice a pair of maroon studded pumps and her waves in a messy high pony.

When Riley saw the giant unMaya like smile of her face that is when she knew something was up. She walked across her room to sit next to Maya in the bay window, then Riley gives her a quizzical look. "Okay what's up with that smile!" she interrogates.

Maya giggles, Maya never giggles. Something was going on. Eventually when Maya can't hold it in anymore she bursts. "Riles I love you so much, you did this for me. You gave me hope for a better life. I never thought that hope would come true. I always believed hope was for suckers, but now I don't. After every pain I had, from my dad to the identity crisis, I had hope because of you and now it's paying off!"

Maya grabs Riley holding in a hug so tight Riley can barely breath. "Peaches, I'm glad you feel this way, but please tell me what this is all about." she gasps. "Also, let me go so I can breathe!"

Maya obeys and turns to her best friend "Honey it's all working out. I'm going to the art school of my dreams, Shawn said he would adopt me, so even though I have felt like he was my true father my whole life he finally will be. And best of all… Josh asked me out! We won't have to worry about long distance either since he transferred to North Western!"

This time it is Riley who hugs Maya "I am so happy everything is working out for you, even though I will never call you Aunt Peaches. I told you all you need is hope, because hope is definitely not for suckers."

 _They stay in each others hold both so happy and joyful, everything was working out for them..._


	3. Goodbyes In Chicago

Chapter 3

 **A/N: I will try to update every Friday and possibly Monday, but I'm not positive because I do have school. By the way all your reviews make my day, it is pretty scary putting something out there for people to criticize as they want so all the nice reviews make me so happy. The story while they are in college will be mainly focused on Maya, Lucas, and Riley because I have been to Chicago and Boston but not Connecticut where Farkle's school is. I'll try to get Farkle's story in there like when the go back to NY. Sorry to all the Farkle lovers if you want I can have him Transfer to a school that is in Virginia, NY, Boston, or even Chicago because I want to keep them closer to home but also in states I have been to so it will be more realistic. Please let me know!**

Chicago was so beautiful. Maya was at the top of the Sears Tower with her mother, newly adopted father, her best friend, and her boyfriend. Riley had insisted on helping Maya move to Chicago since she didn't start school for another two weeks.

For some strange reason there was barely anyone at the Tower today. From what Riley had read it was always crowded, but she didn't mind. Her and Maya were laying face down on one of the look out points, everything seemed so small and far away. It was really nice, you could see the cars moving and tiny specks of people walking along the small buildings. I was so weird being so high up, but then again they were at the top of what was the tallest building in the world until recently when a taller one was built in Dubai.

Maya sits up from her position from the glass box that was pretty much a window pushed out of the building. To be honest she was kinda getting freaked out that her's and Riley's body weight would break the glass. She shake Riley's leg then stands up followed by Riley. "Where did they go?" Maya asks as she scans the room for her parents and Josh, who had opted out of going to the look out points since they were all scared of heights.

Riley spots them standing by the elevators with their backs pressed against the wall. She pull Maya over to them then says "You sure you scaredy cats don't want look? It really is beautiful." With that they all turn pale causing Maya and Riley to burst out laughing.

"Hey, I want to live okay? I mean what if the glass breaks do you realize how far down that is. Also, I have lived in Chicago for three years, when I first moved here my parents made me do it and I swear I saw a crack in the glass!" Josh is the first to defend himself so the girls let him off the hook. Maya chuckles as she walks to his side and wraps her arms around his waist, planting a small kiss on his cheek.

Riley turns to her uncle "So what's your excuse old man? I mean Katy is pregnant with Riley Jr. so I'm not gonna make her do it, but you…" Riley trails off giving Shawn a challenging look. He never could turn down a challenge from Riley or Maya. He was screwed.

Shawn looks to Katy for help but she just shakes her head and laughs. "Really are all of you gonna put my manhood into question? Cause, like Josh said if that glass breaks I am dead. Maya I don't want to leave you or your baby sibling, who by the way will not be named Riley Jr., without me as a father." No one thought it would happen but it did, Shawn beat Riley for once.

Riley is dumbfounded, she just stands there stand there with her mouth open before she falls back into Maya's arms. Maya starts to sing softly into Riley's ears before she says "Come on Riles. Why don't we go get you some chocolate and then help me move into my dorm?" Riley nods still staring at her Shawn in disbelief and not moving. Maya turns to Josh and mouths " _HELP"_

Josh walks over to his niece and picks her up giving her a piggy back ride. "Uncle Josh? Did Shawn really just beat me?" Riley ask Josh putting her head down onto his shoulder.

"Sorry Riles, but he did. Don't worry, my brother will never find out." Josh tries to reassure Riley but he doesn't think it is working. So, he just carries Riley to the elevator and is followed by everyone else.

* * *

Maya's dorm was just half a mile from Josh's apartment. He had offered for her to move in with him, but Maya said that she really wanted to live in the dorms and make some friends. Everyone knew that she would spend a great deal of time at Josh's apartment, which Shawn was not to thrilled about.

As Shawn, Josh and Katy carried stuff up from the car Maya and Riley sat on what Maya and her roommate Missy had agreed on to be her bed. Maya already hated her roommate, even though they moth loved music and art it was about the only thing they had in common. Missy's side of the dorm was covered in bright pink decor and posters of models who apparently Missy had taken lessons from. Over all she just seemed like a girly, snobby bitch whom Maya wanted no part in interacting with.

"Don't worry peaches, you will barely see her and you can always stay at Josh's if you need to." Riley says trying to console her friend. "Remember how Josh had that roommate back at NYU that ended everything with 'shnoop a loop' or whatever? He will understand if you want to get away from her."

Just then Josh and Shawn walk in carrying boxes of Maya's art supplies and clothes. "Don't worry Mi, you can always stay over at my place." Josh says then shutters thinking of his terrible 'shnoop a loop' roommate.

"NO! No you can't Maya. That is too big a step. I forbid you from sleeping over at you boyfriend's place!" Shawn frantically says, sounding a whole lot like Corey. They all can't help but laugh at the older man's outburst. But Shawn just keeps shaking his head, when his wife walks in the room, wrapping her arms around his waist to comfort him.

After hours, all of Maya's stuff is unpacked, a dark comparison to her roommates pink everything. Maya had rock band posters, painting she had done over the years of her friends and family, and pictures of everyone she loved hanging on her side. Her sheets were black with a black and white, newspaper print comforter and pillows. She loved it, it all felt so her.

Riley had fallen asleep on Maya's bed, Maya was sitting on the floor leaning against the bed, Shawn and Katy had left to their hotel room, and Josh was standing against the closet door with his eyes closed. Missy walked into the room in a tight gold midi skirt, ping button-up cardigan over a white tank top and a pair of black stiletto heels. She looked at her roommate's side of the room in disgust, then she noticed Josh. Maya glared at Missy as she walked up to her boyfriend who had opened his eyes when the door opened.

"Now, who are you? I don't recall inviting this hottie over and he surely isn't here to be with you guys." Missy says in a sultry tone as she then turns her head to Maya. A look of pure hatred appears on Maya's face as she shakes Riley awake.

Grogley Riley looks to her friend. "What is going on peaches? Why did you wake me up?" Then she notices Missy standing only inches away from her uncle and the venomous look on Maya's face. Riley knows what to do. "Hey Uncle Biong, is your offer still up for me and Maya to stay at your place. It would give Maya a chance to move some of her stuff in for when she does stay there."

Maya gives her friend a thankful look before turning back to Josh. "Yeah Riles, that's a great idea. I mean Josh did originally want me to move in with him and I mean if I do stay over as much as I plan on it would be helpful to have some clothes there. What do you say Biong?" Maya can see confusion spreading on Missy face so she decides to continue. "Plus Biong we were planning for me to move in after you graduate at next spring anyways, you can think of it as a head start."

A mischievous grin spreads across Josh's face as he tries to hold back his laughter. Done with this confusion Missy, who also happened to be a year older than Maya and Riley, continues to talk "First off, why did that klutz call you Uncle Biong? Isn't that kind of disturbing? Second, aren't you a little young to be her Uncle? I mean you are way too hot." Missy questions as she snakes her arm around Josh's neck "And lastly, don't you think someone closer to your age would be...I don't know...a better fit for you?" she says in the same seductive voice as she inches closer to him.

Josh couldn't help it, her attempts were just too much. The laughter flowed out of him as he moved over to Maya. "You know Mi, Uncle Biong is still the funniest thing ever, especially with my niece calling me it now." Missy was clueless as josh picks Riley up off the bed and grabs Maya's hand. He turns to the girl staring at him "Maya is my girlfriend and I don't plan on changing that anytime soon since it took long enough until her father let it happen. So next time you try on making any kind of move on me don't."

As Josh leaves the room with Riley over his shoulder and a tight grip on Maya's hand, Missy couldn't help but be speechless. When the door closes she does her best to put herself together. She looks to the pictures of all her roommate's friends and she knows she can would figure out a way to change that.

* * *

They were back at Josh's apartment. Maya is his room unpacking some of her clothes that she was gonna keep there. Josh was cooking dinner and Riley was in the living room looking at apartments near campus in Boston for her and Lucas on her laptop. Both of their parents had agreed to help out with rent when they were just starting off. So far she hadn't been able to find much, a few small two room apartments that were a little farther from campus than she would of liked.

Josh walks into the living room to tell Riley that dinner was ready when he saw her extremely focused on her laptop. He goes to sit next to her and sees that she is looking at apartments in Boston "So kiddo, you and cowboy are actually gonna live together?" Riley looks up at him with a soft look in her eyes, to be honest she wasn't really sure. She knew that she loved Lucas and there had been quite a few occasions where he ended up spending the night at her house or her at his. How could moving in together be much different? And why was she to nervous?

"Yeah Josh, I'm really gonna do this. I'm ready for this. I love him and I don't see myself ever being with anyone else." Riley says with a small smile on her face as she looks at her protective uncle. "I mean you and Maya are finally together and have been dating for like two months and you wanted her to move in with her. I'm very happy to be living with the person I have dated for the past four years and have loved for six years." She wasn't sure if who she was trying to convince, but as she talked she understood she was ready for this.

Josh nods his head and smiles at his lovely niece. "That is all I wanted to know kiddo. I would have been surprised if this didn't happen because I know that you are ready." He smiles at her before looking to his feet then back up. Josh noticed how much bigger her smile was when he said this and he couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, dinner is ready. My famous burgers with mac n' cheese." He tells her before standing up and walking back into the kitchen.

* * *

The next morning Riley and Maya went to the park over by Josh's apartment. There was a small drizzle of raid and the sun was shining bright. Riley would be leaving for the airport in a few hours with Shawn and Katy to catch their flight back to New York. They were sitting on a park bench that was sorta separated from the rest of the park by trees.

Riley couldn't help but let tears fall down her cheeks as she sat in silence next to her best friend.

She couldn't stand the thought of not seeing Maya in person for another four months at Thanksgiving. She wiped the tears away and turned to her best friend, who was also crying. "Peaches…" she chokes as Maya's arms wrap tightly around Riley. The tears full on falling now.

"Honey. I love you and we will figure this out. Face time every week. If we need to visit each other on the weekend. We will get through this. I need my little plant no matter what." Maya looks up to Riley putting on her best smile even though she knows it is pointless. "We can do this. We WILL do this." Riley pulls her closer into the hug. "I love you Riles. That will never change."

"Peaches you have to come visit after...after your first week or...or after my first week. You just gotta Maya." Riley's cries into her friend's neck.

"I will, I always will. Whenever you need me I'll be there." Maya chuckles, "But don't forget Lucas will be there for ya too."

"Maya Penelope Hart! You called him Lucas." Riley gasps.

Maya can't help but laugh at her best friend's astonishment "Yeah, I guess I did."

Riley pulls away from Maya when she hears her phone go off **UNCLE** **SHAWN: Come meet us at the airport =).** Riley lets out a quick breath before looking back into Maya's eyes. "That's my cue. Come on let's go." They go over to Maya's car where Riley's luggage was already. And drive off to the apartment.

* * *

Josh, Maya, Katy, Shawn, and Riley were all standing outside of the security check saying their goodbyes. Riley hugged her uncle as Maya hugged her parents. Maya walked over to Riley with a sad smile, "Honey."

"Peaches." Riley sighs as she pulls Maya into hug. After a minute or two the let go o each other. Riley looks down at her hands in Maya's and the tears start to come down her face again. That is when Riley see the shine of her and Maya's friendship rings and smiles. "Thunder." she says as she lifts her right hand with the ring on it up.

Maya chokes out a laugh through her tears. A silly smile spreads on her face as she mimics Riley's actions. "Lightning." Riley grabs onto Maya's hand and chuckles. Shawn, Josh and Katy watch the exchange between the friends and start to cry. Shawn turns into a big ol' softy as he grabs everyone into one last group hug.

Everybody says goodbye one last time before Shawn, Katy, and Riley leave them to go through security. Riley glances back at her best friend to see her crying in Josh's arms.


	4. First Day Adventures-With Some Surprises

Chapter 4

 **Sorry I didn't post on Friday I was super busy with school. I should be able to get on schedule this week though so there should be another chapter up next Friday. I have three questions: 1. Should Farkle transfer to NYU, Chicago, or Boston? 2. Would you like me to give Zay a character? 3. Is there anything you really want to see happen? Let me know in the reviews or PM me.**

Riley sat at her bay window staring at all the boxes of her stuff. All the pictures and decor she would be bringing with her all packed away, along with all her clothes. Riley turned her head to say something only to see the empty spot Maya used to inhabit. She didn't think she will ever get to Maya not being by her side everyday. It hurt so much.

 _ ***Flashback to the plane ride back from the airport***_

 _ **Riley sat looking out her window, tears streaming down her face as she thought of her best friend that she just left for the next four years. Her sister, the only person she ever truly felt was there for her. She couldn't help but feel depressed, like she was missing part of who she was.**_

 _ **Before Riley was truly ready the plane ride was over and she was about to begin her life without her other half. It was 100% miserable. When she got off the plain she saw her mother, father, and Lucas, she should be happy, but she couldn't even fake a smile. Lucas was the only one that seemed to notice her change in derminer.**_

 _ **When they arrived to the Matthews' apartment Riley just went straight to her room, dragging Lucas with her. She needed something to take her mind off how she felt. Riley sat at the bay window with Lucas has he soothed her and she let him. Every now and then he would kiss her temple. "Princess?" he finally said causing Riley to look up at him through her eyelashes. She needed this distraction.**_

 _ **Her eyes met his bright green orbs, she tilted her head up more before leaning forward, pressing her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled her distraction closer. She knew this was wrong, but she had to stop thinking about Maya and the only way she could do that was by kissing Lucas. He deepened the kiss before pulling away to look at her chocolate doe eyes.**_

" _ **You can't use me as a distraction Riles, you know that right? Everything will be fine. After a week or so it will probably won't even feel like she left, you'll talk so much." he was right. Riley hated that he was but she knew it was true.**_

 _ ***End of flashback***_

They talked every morning when they woke up and every night before bed. Riley wasn't depressed anymore, but there was still times when it hurt. Like right now, Riley was about to leave for Boston and live with Lucas. She was staring at her childhood in front of her and her best friend wasn't here with her for it. Riley did the only thing she could think of to help she took out her phone and facetimed Maya.

After just one ring Maya answered a giant smile on her face, why was she so happy? " _RILES! You will never believe what just happened!"_ Maya exclaimed.

" _What is it Peaches?"_ Riley asks with curiosity towards her friend's gleeful attitude.

Maya takes a quick deep breathe, " _Well, today when I got back to the dorm after my English class I found the Deen and Missy talking. Turns out that she had been caught drunk on campus and it was already her third warning. So she got expelled. Can you believe it? I no longer have to deal with that slut!"_

Riley couldn't help but laugh, she missed this about Maya. " _I am so happy for you Maya! So, anyway I called because I just finished packing my childhood up before Lucas and I leave tomorrow and I wanted to spend my last hours in this room with you. Face Time sleepover?"_ Riley can see the tears forming in Maya's eyes at the statement.

" _Always my little plant. Anytime."_ Maya replied. Riley walked over to her bed and placed her phone on her night stand so that Maya was facing her.

" _Goodnight Peaches."_

" _Goodnight Pumpkin."_

And with that the two fell asleep together in their last night of childhood.

* * *

It was the first day of classes for Riley and Lucas. Riley couldn't be more nervous, despite Maya dining her best to convince Riley that it would be all fine.

Riley woke up to her alarm at 7:30, her first class was at 9. She turned in her bed to find Lucas missing. Confused she got up and walked into the kitchen to see him cooking breakfast for them. Riley just smiled at the sight of her boyfriend.

She couldn't believe how much Lucas stayed the same. He still styled his ash blonde hair the same way and his face was still the same shape. The only real difference was that he got even taller, around 6'3", he also got much stronger with very defined muscles. Not that she could complain.

"A picture will last longer you know." Lucas stated breaking into her own little world. He laughs at her reaction before walking over to where she sat with a plate of pancakes. Lucas places the plate down in front of her then kisses her cheek before standing across from her on the other side of the bar. "You ready for today?"

Riley lets out a sigh, couldn't be less ready. "I don't think I ever will. I mean this is college now. Shit…I can't even believe we are IN college."

"Riley Matthews! Did I just hear you say a bad word." Lucas gasps sarcastically.

"I'd be quite if I were you, I mean I do control where you sleep mister." Riley sternly replied as she takes one last bite of her pancakes. She stood up to take her plate over to the sink, as she washed it off she felt Lucas wrap his arms around her waist. He placed his head on her shoulder as he held her close.

"Today will be great and we will meet up for lunch and then when you get home from your last class I will have dinner ready. Everything will be perfect, now go get ready princess." Lucas does his best to reassure Riley. When he is done talking, she places a quick kiss on his lips before heading to the bathroom. She was ready she could do this.

* * *

It took Riley a few minutes to find her class, but when she did she was super nervous. She stood outside the door and looked down at her outfit. It was a little colder so Riley wore an over-sized army green sweater with a pair of black distressed skinny jeans with maroon lace tights under them. Her shoes wore black leather converse, her hair was down in its natural curly state and she had dark eyeliner around her eyes with mascara and nothing else. She was ready.

Riley walked into the class and sat in the front next to a girl who had pin straight scarlet hair and dark blue eyes. She was gorgeous, she had a dark, flowy, floral crop top on, black ripped boyfriend jeans paired with nude strappy stilettos. She barely had makeup on but what she had was perfect. Riley, being herself, couldn't help but feel insecure.

The girl looks at Riley with a smile before sticking her hand out for Riley to shake. "I'm Tessa Chris Herondale. I am so nervous this is my first time."

"Riley Matthews, and I get it. I'm a freshman too." Riley states as she shakes Tessa Chris' hand. "Tessa Chris is an interesting name. How did you end up with it?" Riley asked, she couldn't help but be curious.

"Well I was named Tessa after my great great great grandmother and Chris after my father Jonathan Christopher. It is strange but I like it." Tessa answers right before the teacher enters to start the psychology lesson.

* * *

Lucas' first class wasn't till eleven so he had about an hour and a half after Riley left till his next class started, but it was finally time for him to go. He found the classroom and walked in sitting down in the front row. It seemed like everyone was staring at him, which made sense since he was the only one in jeans and a t-shirt and not more formal clothes. About three minutes before the class was supposed to start a girl with red hair came in also in casual clothes so Lucas didn't feel 100% alone.

I felt a pang in my heart as she sat down next to me and gave me a flirty smile. "I'm Tessa Chris. And who are you?" She says sticking out a hand for Lucas to shake.

Lucas hesitates for a second before taking her hand for a second "Umm…Lucas." He then looks down at his English book on his desk.

"Okay class, I'm Mrs. Williams. I'll be your teacher for the year. Your first assignment will be a partner project." the teacher states after walking into the class. "You will be reading _Romeo and Juliet_ and then doing a poster and essay on the importance of family value. Your partners will be Ella and Kris, Clarissa and Malec…" The teacher names off names but Lucas just zones out till she says his name "Tessa Chris and Lucas"

Lucas looks to the smiling, blue eyed girl next to him and can't help but shake his head.

* * *

Riley sat waiting at the small bakery her and Lucas had agreed on. It reminded her of her mom's bakery so she didn't mind waiting for Lucas. She looked up from her vanilla latte when she heard the the door ding signaling that someone had come in. Her eyes met Lucas' and she instantly smiled. As she got closer she could tell something was wrong. He bent down kissing her cheek as he took a seat taking the coffee she had gotten for him.

"Okay what is wrong?" Riley sternly asks. He knew he couldn't get away with just saying nothing.

"There is this girl in my English class, I grew up with her in Texas before she moved to California when we were 10. She didn't recognize me but I don't blame her I am a lot different now." He looks to Riley who is still confused. "She was part of the reason I was the person I was in Texas, she always found a way to get me angry and that is how it all started… and now I'm stuck doing a project with her."

Riley can see the pain this causes him. She puts her arm around his waist, pulling him close and placing her head on his shoulder. "It will be fine Lucas. I'm sure she has changed, I mean look at you." He chuckles and she knows she broke through. "Also, she didn't even notice you were the kid she grew up with so I doubt she will try anything." Lucas kisses her catching her off guard but she didn't care, it showed she got through to him.

He pulls away and stares into her beautiful chocolate orbs. "You are truly perfect." he says before kissing her again. This kiss interrupted by Riley's stomach grumbling causing Lucas to smile against her lips. "I'll go get us some food. What do you want princess?"

Riley blushes, embarrassed by what just happened. She looks down before answering him. "Um...a sourdough bagel and some fruit please."

Lucas comes back like five minutes later with a bagel, two apples and a turkey sandwich. They eat their food in peace as they talk and laugh with each other. Riley loved the moments she got to spend with Lucas like this, it reminded her of the first real conversation they had back in seventh grade in the New York Public Library.

* * *

Riley walked up to her apartment door ready for dinner. It had been a long day, she wasn't used to having to be in class again especially without her father there. After her lunch with Lucas she had two more classes and she was starving.

She opened up her apartment to find herself face to face with someone she recognized and knew for a fact was not Lucas. "You're here!" Riley yelled…

 **A/N: Again sorry I didn't update. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and shoutout to the people who get Tessa Chris Herondale's name or some of the names I used for Lucas' classmates.**


	5. Crushes and Rushes but All Fun

Chapter 5

 **OMG so sorry I haven't updated, I have had a research paper for my English class which was taking up a lot of my time. I promise I should be back on track now that I am done with the paper. I decided I am going to have Farkle transfer to Northeastern in Boston. I will of Joshaya adventures coming up in a few chapters but first I want to put in some character development to Tessa Chris and Farkle's transfer. Hope you enjoy =)**

Riley looks at her best friend, boy friend, uncle, and FARKLE all in the eye. Running to them she and Maya jump into each other's arms. "Thunder!" Riley yells holding on to Maya as if to make sure she was real. Maya can't help but smile at her best friend's crazy antics.

"Lightning!" Maya chants in response before shimmying out of her best friend's death grip, giving Riley a chance to go give Farkle and Josh a hug. At first Riley pouts at Maya's release, but then she sees Farkle and is too happy to care. She runs up to Farkle and he lifts her slightly off the ground. "I missed you Riles." Farkle says with his big goofy smile "I have some good news for you but say hello to Josh and Freak Face first."

Riley does as he says, walking up to Josh, she pulls him into a tight bear hug. Then, she goes to Lucas and he pulls her into his chest, 'I don't think I'll ever get enough of this smell' Riley thinks to herself with a smile before pulling back slightly to look at Lucas stunning green eyes. "Babe?" Riley questions, "Did you know about this?" And with a simple nod her lips are on his, but to stop either of them from deepening the kiss, Maya clears her throat gaining their attention.

* * *

After dinner, which was a delicious ribeye with salad and garlic bread, they all sit around in Lucas and Riley's living room. Josh is in one of their overstuffed red chairs with Maya on his lap. Farkle is on the the navy suede loveseat, laying across it. And Riley was sitting on the floor with Lucas, he was leaning against the coffee table with her between her legs.

"So Farkley Sparkley, what was that big announcement you had for us?" Riley asks arching her eyebrow at him. She felt so comfortable and safe right now, surrounded by her friends and in Lucas's arm, she absolutely loved.

Farkle couldn't help but chuckle at is old nickname, but he tries to stay calm while looking at all his friends faces. All full of anticipation for what he had to say. "Well…" he starts "I will be transferring to Northeastern in two weeks time. Which means by the end of this lovely month I will be here in Boston!" Farkle exclaims.

Riley is instantly hugging Farkle. "OMGOMGOMG! Farkle I can't wait!" she squeals. Lucas stares at her in awe for a second, then everyone bursts out into a fit of laughter.

"Fark, if you need some place to stay when you first getting settled in the city, you are more than welcome to stay in mine and Ri's guest bedroom." Lucas offers as Riley beams nodding her head.

"Thanks guys, that would be great." Farkle exhales, "I promise I won't intrude for too long though." He ensures them, even though he knows they could care less. Although Riley can't help but wonder why he was going to transfer. She needed bay window time.

"Okay," she all but shouts, "Josh, Lucas go get ice cream." Riley commands and without question both of them stand up, Lucas gets his wallet and keys and they leave. "And you two" she states turning to Farkle and Maya, "follow me." Riley orders before walking down the hall to the bay window in her and Lucas' room.

Soon after Riley sits, her friends join her, Maya on her right and Farkle on the left. Riley looks around her room with a smile, it was just so homey. The walls were brick behind the bed, and a pale blue on the other three walls. The bed had a duvet and pillow set, black and pale blue floral print on a silver background, along with brick red and silver accent pillows. The dresser was a light wood with jewelry and pictures scattered across the top of it.

"Okay, why are you transferring Mr. Minkus?" Maya quizzes, as if reading Riley's mind.

Farkle looks down ashamed before taking a deep breathe and answering the lingering question. "Smackle goes there, with her husband. Apparently, she was able to graduate high school early, married this guy named Zay that she had met in Vermont, and now is very pregnant. I just, I thought I was over her, but after finding this all out and seeing her all the time…" he trails out sighing. Farkle was so embarrassed that a girl was the reason he was leaving Yale. " I couldn't do it just not alone." he finishes letting a single tear run down his face.

Riley and Maya hug Farkle, neither knew what to say. Riley is the first to talk. "I'm scared about Lucas… there is this girl that he knows from when he was younger in Texas. She doesn't remember him, but he remembers her, she helped create Texas Lucas. Plus, they are partners for a project too." She lets all her worries out.

"Missy is still around. She may of been kicked out of the dorms but she is still at the school. She is always around trying to get with Josh. Also, all my teachers hate my art and don't believe in me. I wish I knew what to do but I'm clueless." Maya states. None of them realized how hard this was gonna be and not seeing each other 24/7 was not helping.

"We'll get through this." Riley assures, "I mean come on Farkle you aren't alone, you have us and if you need a shoulder you got one." She smiles then turns to Maya, "Remember freshman year when the art teacher didn't like your work until he figured out the meaning behind it and you found yourself? Well that is all you gotta do, find yourself in your art." They all sit there smiling.

Only Riley still didn't have any reassurance. "Lucas has changed Riles." Maya tries, "He isn't Texas Lucas anymore and as long as you are with him he never will be." It worked. Riley pulls her friends into a hug and just stays in the moment as long as possible.

"I miss this." Farkle says, "We should continue this through skype and facetime once a week, every Friday before bed, it will help us all." He really was a genius.

* * *

 _ **The next day…**_

Maya and I were at a cafe called Render Cafe, they were trying to spend all the time together possible before Maya left that afternoon and before Riley's English class at one. They were talking about random stuff like Riley Town when a familiar girl with bright red hair came up to them. "Riley! How are you?" Tessa Chris asks before she notices Maya, "OH! Who is this I don't recognize her!"

Riley smiles up at the girl. Today Tessa Chris was wearing a dark blue dress that was pretty much the same color of her eyes, it hugged her body till her waist where billowed out ending right above her knee. "Hello Tessa Chris. This is my best friend slash sister Maya, she goes to school in Chicago. Her, my uncle who is her boyfriend, and another one of our friends decided to come out and visit me and my boyfriend." Riley says as she gestures to the girl next to her.

Maya just laughed at the look of disgust on Tessa Chris's face when Riley said that her uncle was Maya's boyfriend. "Don't worry sweetie, Uncle Biong is three years older than us. It isn't anything gross unless you're Riley." she informs.

Riley looks at the time **12:35** "Oh my God! Peaches you have to get to the airport and I have to get to class!" Riley exclaims jumping up and putting some money on the table. "Umm… I'll see you later TC and Maya say goodbye to Josh and Farkle for me." She states before heading off to her class. Tessa Chris walked with her…

"Riley I was gonna tell you but you got distracted," Tessa Chris starts. "There is this super cute guy in my English class that I get to work with and I can't wait! I'm going over to his apartment now and I am kinda nervous." she explains.

Letting out a girlish squeal, Riley pulls the girl into a hug. "Don't worry, you look fabulous and if he doesn't see how amazing you are it is his loss."

* * *

Lucas took a deep breathe when he heard a knock on the door signaling the arrival of Tessa Chris… he dreaded it. He looked around the living room at his and Riley's odd but perfect furniture. He noticed, surprisingly, that there was no pictures of him and Riley in the room, they were all in the hall or kitchen or office or bedroom. That had to be fixed.

Slowly, Lucas walked towards the door and opened it, revealing a very nicely dressed scarlet haired girl. He couldn't stand it, to many bad memories went through his head. "Hello Tessa Chris, come on in." Lucas says as he backs up giving her room to enter, she is hesitant at first as she studies his apparel. He had on a pair of black joggers, red converse, and a red NIKE sweatshirt; it was a much more casual outfit.

"So this is your apartment?" she questions, sounding almost unimpressed as while she studies the room. "It's quite—lovely? I kinda expected something a little more…I don't know, but it works." Tessa Chris turns to face Lucas, a giant smile on her face. "Well, come on! Let's get started." she quips heading over to the couch.

'This is gonna be a long night.' Lucas thinks to himself

* * *

After about 2 hours of working Lucas and Tessa Chris were about halfway done. Had finished her class about ten minutes ago and was on her way home. Tessa Chris had made it her job to be as close to Lucas as possible, always touching his hand or leaning on his shoulder. Once, it even seemed like she had tried to kiss him and Lucas tried his best to ignore everything. In reality. He just wanted it over.

Right as Tessa Chris had another failed attempt to hold his hand, Lucas heard the rattle of Riley's keys. Smiling, Lucas looks at Tessa Chris who has a confused look, he can't help but smile more since he knows that he is saved. Lucas stands up, followed in suit by Tessa Chris who was still confused, as the door opens and his princess's voice fills the room. "Hey Cowboy, I'm home. How's the project going?" Riley gretes as she looks up after entering, but then Riley's face looks instantly shocked as she stares at Tessa Chris who has the exact same expression.

Now Lucas was the one confused as he looks between the two girls. "Umm… well… I don't know what's up with the shock… " Lucas muses before walking over towards Riley giving her a hug and kissing her cheek. "But it's good to see you sunshine. Maya get to her flight alright?" Still no response which confuses Lucas even more. "Okay, one of you speak."

Riley is the first one to break the stare and answer "Soo… TC. This is the hot guy you told me about? The one you were excited to work on the project with?" Riley glances at her friend quickly before she directs Lucas. "And that must mean that Tessa Chris here, is the girl you told me about?" Stricken by the obvious fact that Tessa Chris and Ri were friends, he just nods is head.

"Yeah this is." TC answers Riley's question. "I did not realize that he was that he was the boyfriend you told me about. But, why did you seem worried when you asked Lucas about me?" she interrogates. Riley nor Lucas care to answer, Riley just moves further into Lucas embrace.

"You know what Tessa Chris? I think it would be best if you just left." Riley states and for the first time since they met not calling her TC. "Now!" she states more sternly. Riley wanted Tessa Chris out of her home and was fighting the urge to punch Tessa Chris.

Looking hurt, Tessa Chris walks towards the door, "Riley, what the hell just changed? I thought we were friends? If you're mad because I hit on Lucas I am sorry but…" She doesn't get the chance to finish before Lucas interrupts.

"Tessa Chris please just leave. It was a bad idea to be alone in the same room with you and now I would appreciate if you did as Riley asks before she punches you."

Confused and kinda dazed, Tessa Chris leaves. Riley and Lucas stand in silence for a short while. "Bay window." Riley sighs before heading towards the bedroom.

* * *

Riley let Lucas sit down first, then she sat on Lucas' lap. He held he for a second but it didn't last long. After about 30 seconds of thinking in Lucas hold Riley turned to him, pressing her lips to his in a feverish kiss. Her hands snaked into his hair, tugging and pulling him closer. His hand pulled her waist closer to him and soon enough she was straddling him. Leaning down, Riley pushed to deepen the kiss and her wish was granted as their tongues danced in his mouth.

It had been about 3 minutes when they broke apart, resting his forehead against Riley's Lucas takes a deep breathe before speaking. "Nothing happened between us, with my history with her and the fact that I am hopelessly devoted to you Ri, I could never even consider touching her." he assures her. This declaration earns him a small peck on the nose and a cute little giggle.

"Trust me love, I wasn't scared about you, I trust the man I am hopelessly devoted to, I just don't trust her." Riley explains, "I've been scared of what will happen to you because of her since you told me that story." Another peck on the nose. "So, trust me I know you would never do anything."

She gets off of Lucas' lap and walks over to the closet, grabbing one of his shirts. She she pulls off her sweatshirt, which also happened to be Lucas's, and her jeans—replacing them with the Yankees shirt she grabbed. The whole time Lucas just stares and the beauty that is all his.

Lucas gets up, taking off his joggers and sweatshirt, leaving him in boxers and a black tee, then he gets in the bed and is soon joined with Riley. She snuggles up close to him and he wraps his arms around her small frame, they fit perfectly together. "Goodnight City Girl." Lucas softly whispers into her hair.

"Goodnight Subway Boy." Riley sighs into his chest with a small laugh and a big smile.

 **A/N: Again I am so sorry I haven't been updating. I hope you liked it and please review. Also, because I am posting this chapter now I will not be posting this Friday**


End file.
